Daylight
by Brave-little-duck
Summary: "And when the daylight comes I'll have to go But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close" Logan doesn't want to fall asleep. Songfic. ONE-SHOT! warning, may be depressing. Lyrics have been removed!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

He's sick. Dying actually, if you think about it. The precious Logan Mitchell is dying of cancer. Acute lymphatic lymphoma, just another long set of fancy words for leukemia. He's known for a year now. He was performing with his three best friends when he nearly dropped dead on stage. He'd been conscious just long enough to hear Kendall scream freaking bloody murder.

* * *

***flashback **

Logan had been feeling off all day. He didn't let that stop him from performing. All he wanted to do right now was take a nap. They were just about to go on when Logan felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face his taller friend, James.

"You ready?" He asked.

Suddenly unable to find his voice, Logan simply nodded.

"Are you okay? You look like you're getting sick." James told him bringing his hand up to Logan's forehead.

Logan swatted his hand away. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Are you sure? Cause I can go tell Gustavo that-."

Logan cut him off. "James, I'm fine, I promise!" He snapped.

But the further the guys got into the show, the worse Logan felt. His vision was starting to get blurry and he was starting to get dizzy from all the movement. He bent over trying to catch his breath which had rapidly begun to increase. The music stopped and he heard Carlos asking if he was okay. He straightened up and looked out into the crowd. He couldn't make out anything more than a foot in front of him, but he knew that all eyes were on him. He felt like he was going to pass out any second.

He saw Kendall come and stand in front of him and put his hands on Logan's shoulders. Logan heard a voice asking him if he was okay. His eyes then rolled to the back of his head and the ground seemed to rush up to meet him. All the Rushers in the arena screamed.

Kendall dropped to his knees next to his younger friend.

"Logan? Logan?! Somebody help?!" He yelled. "C'mon Logan, wake up, WAKE UP!"

By now everyone who was in crowd was in hysterics and begun to leave. Many people had circled around Kendall, who was cradling the unconscious boy in his arms.

"I called 911, they're on their way." James told him.

"Please don't die Logan, please you can't leave yet, I need you. Please don't leave me." Kendall muttered so quietly that no one else heard him. Soon after he felt someone rip Logan out of his grasp.

"What are you doing? No!" Kendall yelled at the paramedics. He stood up to chase after them, but James pulled him back down into his embrace.

"It's okay, he'll be okay." James whispered in the blonde's ear.

"C'mon," Carlos said helping his friends up. "Let's go to hospital and see how Logan's doing."

"Good idea but let me drive." James told Carlos knowing that Kendall was in no place to be driving since he was still upset.

In a matter of fifteen minutes the boys were at the hospital. Kendall rushed in and went straight to the front desk.

"Hi, um my friend was brought in a few minutes ago. Could you tell me how he's doing?" He asked the nurse frantically.

"I could sure try, what's his name sweetie?" she told him seeing how upset Kendall was at the moment.

"Logan Mitchell."

"There's no news on him yet in the system, but if you and your friends go to the waiting room, a doctor should be with you soon." She told him.

"Okay, thank you." Kendall said walking back to his friends

"What'd the nurse say?" Carlos asked him.

"She said to wait for a doctor."

"Logan Mitchell?"

"Looks like we won't have to." James said "We're here for Logan, is he okay?"

"Do you have a parent or legal guardian here with you boys?" The doctor asked them.

"My mom is stuck in traffic, can you please just tell us? Logan's our best friend; we need to know what's wrong with him." Kendall pleaded.

"I'm sure you can wait until your mom arrives."

"Please sir?"

"I'm so sorry boys… but your friend has cancer."

* * *

That moment marked itself as the worst day in each one of their lives; none of them had ever felt so heart broken. Kendall had dropped to his knees sobbing for dear life. He cried into the arms of James and Carlos who had caught him before falling all the way down. James cried softly and told him everything would be okay while Carlos sat there not knowing to do other try and comfort his friends.

Now just over a year later, history was replaying itself, but in a different way. The same doctor was telling the boys that Logan might not make it through the night because his kidneys were failing him just like every other organ in the poor boy's body.

"I really am sorry boys."

Kendall felt like he couldn't breathe. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't force himself to breathe properly, he knew that meant trouble.

"Kendall you okay?" James asked placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

Kendall shook his head. "I…my…'haler." He gasped out.

"I'll get it." Carlos said making a mad dash for the BTR mobile. He was back in a matter of seconds.

"Here you go." He said handing the inhaler to his friends.

Kendall breathed in deep and then tried to calm himself down. This couldn't be happening.

'Logan's not dying. He's just sick.' The blonde told himself. Logan was strong, he wouldn't let something like Cancer get the best of him. It wasn't an option.

"Are you okay now?" James asked.

"Yeah," He replied "Let's go see Logan."

The boys walked to their friends room and let themselves in. Logan was laying in bed, using a few pillows to prop him up.

"Hey guys." He said weakly to his friends.

"Hey Logie." Kendall said. "How you feeling?"

"Like I'm about to die." Logan chuckled.

"That's not funny Logan." Carlos said walking to the chair next to his friends bed.

"I know, just trying to lighten the mood. My doctor came into tell me the news."

"So you know..."

"That I have a 15% chance of living through tonight?" Logan said finishing his friends sentence. "Yeah, I know Carlitos."

"Are you scared?" James asked in a whisper. "You know about dying?"

"I thought I would be but ... I'm not surprisingly. I've seen this coming for a year now, I guess I just stopped worrying about it." Logan answered just as quietly.

All of them sat in silence for a while. each one of them consumed in there own thoughts.

Kendall couldn't stop thinking about when Logan had passed out on stage. He had looked so dead, like someone had just sucked all signs of life out of him. Kendall had never been so scared before in his life. Logan's his best friend. They were like batman and robin, they were nothing without the other. If one of them fell down, the other one was their to pick them up off the ground. Seeing Logan so sick bothered him because Logan had always talked about being a doctor. Healing people and curing the sick. Now Logan was the sick one, complete reverse psychology. Kendall absolutely hated it.

James kept thinking about his future. What would happen if Logan actually died? They'd most likely all go back to Minnesota, go back to being hockey players. But their foursome would reduce to a trio. Being a trio was okay, but it wasn't even. James had always hated odd numbers, especially the number three. He never knew why though. But he had figured it out now. They weren't complete without the four of them.

Carlos thought about when he had first met Logan. Logan had moved from Texas when the four boys were in the third grade. Everyone else had seen him as the new, weird, nerdy kid who wouldn't get any friends. Kendall, James, Carlos were quick to change that. Almost immediately they became the best of friends. When the mean juniors picked on Logan in their freshman year, the guys were there to lend a hand to help him back up. Or even a fist in extreme cases. They were always there for each other. Carlos didn't want to think about Logan being gone.

Logan wasn't thinking at all. Instead the smart one focused one the ways that he could live through tonight. He knew it wasn't very likely, but he had to try and stay positive. At least for the time being. He knew that his friends would eventually be okay if Logan did die. But that hadn't happened yet, so that didn't matter to him.

"What are you guys thinking about?" James asked his friends.

"When we beat up that Junior Cooper at school one day. Man I hated him." Carlos said. "We were pretty bad ass freshman if you ask me."

"Yeah we were." Kendall said with a smile.

"Why did we beat him up anyways?" James asked.

Now it was Logan's turn to speak up.

"Cause," He said "You guys found out that he was making me do his homework."

James laughed at the thought. "Oh yeah. Well he deserved it."

Logan smiled and let out a huge yawn.

"You tired Logan?" Kendall asked.

He nodded.

"You can go to sleep you know," Carlos said. "It's okay."

"I don't want to fall asleep yet. " Logan said.

"Then we'll stay up with you all night until you fall asleep," Kendall said putting his hand on his sick friends shoulder. "And when you wake up we'll be here. Okay?"

Logan nodded in agreement.

The four of them talked for hours. They talked about the good and the bad. Like when they won state in hockey as sophomores or when Kendall's dad died when they where eleven in a car wreck. They talked about the memories that stuck out the most to them. It helped them remember. By the time Midnight rolled around, Carlos was already asleep. Then James around three thirty. Now its almost dawn and Kendall and Logan are still awake. Reminiscing the past as much as they could.

"What time is it?" Logan asked.

"Almost five. Remember when we were twelve and both of us tried to pull an all-nighter at my house?" Kendall chuckled.

"Remember? How could I forget. I went home and slept for two days."

Both of them laughed and Logan yawned again.

"You still tired Logan?"

He nodded closing his eyes.

"Here," the blonde said "Scoot over."

Logan did as he was told and made room in the bed for his friend. He felt Kendall wrap his lanky arms around his small frame and Logan rested his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Are you nervous? About... leaving?" Kendall asked.

"No. I'm just thinking." Logan answered.

"About what?"

"About you guys. I know that I don't have a lot of time left. I'm okay with that, but I know you guys aren't. You'll be okay again one day."

"Logan don't-" Kendall tried but was stopped.

"Let me finish. You're going to be great, you here me? All of you. You're going to go play for the Minnesota wilds, James is gonna be a model actor person or whatever and Carlos is gonna be a cop like Mr. Garcia. But you have to promise that you'll move on one day. Yes I'll be gone I know that, but you guys can't stay in the past forever. Please promise me you'll move on."

By now Kendall had tears streaming freely down his face. He didn't want to move on, but he had to make his friends final wish come true.

"Okay, I promise Logie." He choked out.

"Thank you." Logan whispered.

"I love you Logan." Kendall said tightening his grip.

"I love you too Kendall." Logan said as he fell asleep. "I love all of you."

In that moment Kendall knew that his best friend would never wake up again. He let out a loud sob and watched as the daylight slowly peeked through the curtains.

Logan died less than two hours later in his sleep. A quiet painless death, how they all should be. He passed surrounded by his best friends, in the arms of Kendall Knight, the one he was closest to.

All the boys kept their promise to Logan and moved on eventually. James went onto win an Oscar in his second year of acting. Carlos became the head bodyguard of Rocque Records, the place that made him famous as a teen. And Kendall went onto play and coach for the Minnesota Wilds, just like Logan said they would.

Every year on the day Logan died, the boys would reunite and go see there late friend. They'd stay in the grave yard all night until daylight when they would say there goodbye's til that next year.

Yes they missed Logan terribly. But they made it through each day. With the help of the daylight, which reminded them of there friend.

The daylight gave them strength, Just like Logan.

* * *

_Logan Carter Mitchell_

_ 9-14-1993 to 4-19-2013_

_ Never to be forgotten_

* * *

**A/N: I have nothing to say about this...**

**I know that the birthday I gave him was different. That was just to make him seem younger.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Peace Love and :)~ B**


End file.
